Test of Time
by HarborRat
Summary: Mulan & Dynasty Warriors crossover. A childhood crush on an ancient general becomes reality when a meddling guardian plays matchmaker and sends Mulan back in time. Will Shang be able to retrieve her with Mushu's help? Will she want him to?
1. The Little Dragon

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Mulan, Dynasty Warriors or Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Disney, KOEI Corp and Luo Guanzhong are the rightful owners and this is merely a non-profit work of fanfiction.

A/N: This is a crossover fic with the KOEI video game franchise Dynasty Warriors and the novel known as Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Folklore and historical biographies have also influenced me greatly. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

_

* * *

_

_Test of Time_

Chapter 1

**The Little Dragon **

* * *

"He's leaving?"

"Yes, grandmother." Mulan replied as she watched Shang's white stallion disappear into the distance. He had bumbled his way through dinner and politely refused to stay the night as a guest in the Fa household. Now he was off to camp in the fields outside of town, before returning to the capital.

"He'll be back." The elderly woman nodded.

"I know." She said and blushed briefly. He hadn't been able to say anything right all night and had finally calmed down when Fa Zhou started discussing military tactics. After conversing with her father with what seemed like hours, they retreated to the garden and he confessed his reasons for coming to visit. However his lack of self-confidence was apparent then more than ever. He told her that he was not worthy of her, not as a mere Captain. She deserved more and until he could return as a General, he wasn't going to ask her to be his wife.

It was foolish, but she couldn't tell him it didn't matter. He had his pride and at the moment she was more of a hero than him. If he made it to General with Fa Mulan as his wife, then there would always be the snide remarks behind his back. He had to rely on his wife for everything. Without her, the Hun Invasion would have succeeded. Without her, he'd still be a captain. As much as she wanted to be with him, she knew this was something he would have to do- _without her_.

"Well, I have a little trip planned for us in the meantime." Grandma Fa confessed.

Mulan raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

The elderly woman chuckled and tugged her granddaughter towards the kitchen. "Just us girls."

Xxxx

Fa Zhou looked at the maps and sighed. The scrapbooks had returned. The dreamy sighs. The uninhibited fangirlism. Zhao Zilong was dead, but it didn't hamper his magnetism any. Here in his own kitchen, three generations of woman sat around a table fawning over their obsession. "I don't think it's proper."

"You're jealous! Always have been." Grandma waved her finger in annoyance.

Mulan squeaked happily, controlling a full-fledged 'squee' that threatened to escape her lips. She was finally going to go visit Zhao Zilong's tomb! Her first love, a handsome and brave general of the Han Dynasty who never recieved a scratch in battle. The great Zhao Yun of Chang Shan, who saved his lord's son single handed against an entire army! The 'Little Dragon' who was still defeating enemies as an old man and an honorable and humble officer. She grew up hearing stories of the man who faught during the Han dynasty, as had nearly every child, but there was something just so perfect about this perticular one. Something that made all girls want to 'squee'.

"What about Captain Li?" Fa Zhou asked, wanting to trigger his daughter's guilt complex.

"He's going to be a while." Grandma replied. "Besides, it's something she should do to prepare herself for marriage. Let an old obsession go in order to be the most devout wife possible."

"Then why is it your twelfth visit to the temple?" Zhou asked and directed his glare to his wife.

"Uh…."

"We leave tomorrow! Take care of the house, son." Grandma announced and gathered up the scrap books and fangirl paraphernalia. She nodded to Mulan to follow her. Being a young girl of marriageable age, it was probably time to let her see the _other_ scrolls. She needed something to prepare her for her wedding night…..

xxxxx

The journey to Dayi County was quite pleasant and enjoyable. It depressed Mulan to think that once day she would have to leave her household and become part of Shang's. Her grandmother saw her sad face and nudged her with her cane. Mulan looked down into the carriage.

"You know, that man of yours is still so green. I bet he could use some time studying under your father. Since his own father is gone, there really isn't anyone he can rely on to teach him strategy and….obnoxious analogies." Grandma nodded as the carriage rolled on.

It was a good idea. A _really_ good idea. "I'll have to suggest that."

"I wouldn't mind having him around. You did say he likes training without clothes…"

"Without his shirt grandma." Mulan trotted away as her mother began scolding the two of them for inappropriate thoughts. Up ahead she could see the line. It would take hours to get to see the temple!

Xxxx

Three days later the Fa women entered the temple of Zhao Zilong. His statue sat between two others, but they did not even bother to read the inscriptions on them. They were possibly his sons, but they were insignificant. The woman contained their fangirl excitement and Mulan stepped forward and bowed.

Above the statues a guardian sat and yawned. A medium sized green dragon, he had been protecting the shrine since the day it had been built over his master's grave. So many people came here babbling about how amazing Zilong was to never be injured and so few realized it was his doing. He looked down at the newest set of woman and squinted for a better look. This young woman actually had a sword! Her hair was cut short and she seemed different. Pretty, but out of place.

"Mulan? Would you like to light the incense?"

The dragon's eyes grew wide as he recognized the name. The other guardians had been gossiping about this woman turned soldier, Fa Mulan. He looked her over again and heard the woman muttering about an upcoming wedding and other nonsense. So this gem was still available?

He sat back and thought about it. He had tried to convince Zilong that his wife, Sun Ren Er, was nothing but bad news. That hag was the end of him too, her and her knitting needles! However, this young woman would be perfect! Absolutely perfect! He scampered down to the statue below and looked her over. He had been saving his energy for years, thinking he'd have to protect the temple from angry and jealous men; however this was an opportunity like none other. He grinned and aimed his breath at the pot of incense and offerings. Now was the time to show Zilong how good of a guardian he really was.

Mulan jumped forward to protect her family as the dragon emerged and set fire to the offering pot. Her sword drawn she was forced to close her eyes when the contents exploded. When she opened them again, the temple was gone. All that remained was that little green dragon.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The dragon held out his hand. "I am Shing and I am Zhao Yun's guardian. Welcome back to the Three Kingdoms Era, would you like to meet my master now?"

Mulan's mouth hung open and she looked around. Where was she?


	2. So Far From Home

_Test of Time _

Chapter 2

**So Far From Home**

**

* * *

**

Li Shang sat stoically in the lecture hall as he gathered his thoughts. The day was dragging on all too slowly and it had fallen upon his shoulders to reconcile reports. He was trying to reorganize the capital's defenses before the other army commander's arrived to usurp his responsibility. He was running out of time.

His father's command had been destroyed and his own was down to nothing thanks to the dismissal of the conscripts. That left the capital vulnerable, until another army arrived. The Generals were well aware of the comforts and opportunities that awaited them and they were all scrambling for the chance to be the first one to arrive with reinforcements.

So now the closest armies were on the march, like hounds on the scent of a wounded fox. Inside the palace walls advisors were flustered, councilmen were in an uproar and the emperor alone seemed content to just enjoy the quiet. He wasn't the only officer in the city, but he was the only one with a command. Before visiting Mulan he had refitted and trained the local militia and returned to find that the various estranged Imperial Armies were bogged down by terrible weather. The few higher ranking officers that had found their way to the capital were without a command. The one thing he had working in his favor.

It was not going to be overlooked that his father had been the one trusted with the protection of the middle kingdom's most valuable asset, only to find a bitter defeat due to his arrogance. If he could restore order before an army arrived, his chances of being promoted were excellent. He had proven himself in the field and now he had to prove that it wasn't a fluke. He was competitive and that was a blessing; It overrode his self-doubt and personal fears that he would never live up to the standard he had set for himself. There was so much at stake now.

Several scholars entered the hall and looked to him with a touch of admiration. He sat here often, working and listening to their debates. He knew he was young, too young to even be a captain without his father's help, and to compensate he would have to learn fast. Every waking moment he studied and worked, he would accept nothing less. Mulan deserved nothing less.

* * *

Mulan did not sheath her sword and instead observed the rolling hills while keeping the dragon in her periferal vision.. In the distance, mountains rose into the clouds and forests obscured the horizon, but it was the familiar array of tents that caught her eye. Tens of thousands of tents nestled in the mountain's shadow signified an army was on campaign. She froze and looked at the guidons and flags that fluttered in the gentle breeze. Could this be one of the Imperial Armies that had been stationed on the outskirts China? Shang had mentioned several Generals were converging on the capital with their commands, but this seemed too out of place. There was something unfamiliar about the formation of this camp, something that a soldier would know. This was not something she recognized, this was not her army.

"Hello?" Shing waved his hands at her. "HELLO?"

"You little demon, what have you done?"

"Demon?" The guardian scoffed. "You've got spunk, I like that! Come along, I'm sure if you stand out here long enough Huang Zhong will use you as target practice."

"Huang Zhong?" Mulan asked skeptically. This was just too weird, almost like it was staged. Someone was obvioulsy reading too many fairy tales.

"Yes. The crazy old guy, likes to gimp around and put arrows in anything that moves." Shing scampered off towards a tent with a fluttering green banner. He knew he had to warn Zilong about the girl before he actually saw her. Bravest warrior or not, the man was a bumbling fool when it came to women.

Mulan let him run off, it's not like she trusted a thing he was telling her. If he was gone for a few moments it would give her time to assess the situation. A feeling of dread began to overwhelm her as she turned around and realized that nothing was familiar.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Zilong!"

"Yes Shing?" Zhao Yun politely replied as he polished his spear and prepared for practice. He looked up as his guardian leapt on his desk and looked a bit too happy. He moaned. "Not another one."

"This one is perfect for you!" Shing protested.

"Stop it!" Zilong slapped his spear onto his cot and glared at his guardian. "I told you that I have found a wonderful woman…"

"She's going to stab you with knitting needles!" Shing hollered. "Do you understand? The woman tries to get playful and kinky and you end up dead. Is that how you want to end your days? Zhao Yun the hemophiliac of Chang Shan?"

"Would you quit it?"

"No! I'm not going to let you throw your life away!"

"I thought you said I live a long life?" Zhao Yun snorted in disgust. His guardian loved to not play by the rules. He dabbled in fortune telling and all kinds of bizarre and ethically questionable activities.

"You do until Sun Ren Er asks how you never got hurt in battle. Then prick and you're dead!" Shing snapped.

"I'll just make sure she takes up calligraphy or something harmless instead." Zhao Yun stood and grabbed his spear. With a threatening glance he strode out of his tent and almost stepped into a young woman with a sword.

Mulan jumped back and waited for the man to make the first move. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"This is Fa Mulan!" Shing ran outside and jumped about happily. "She's a famous woman warrior! Fa Mulan, meet Zhao Zilong, the mighty Tiger General. Hero of Chang Ban, savior of the baby price Liu Shan, undefeated…"

"Shing." Zhao Yun hissed in embarrassment. "She can see you."

"I know. I brought her back from the future for you. Surprise!"

"You did what?" Zhao Yun hollered in disbelief and looked at the young woman's attire and confused expression. What had his guardian gotten them into?


	3. Stymied

_Test of Time _

Chapter 3

**Stymied **

**

* * *

**

"What do you mean you don't know how?"

"Zilong!" Shing gasped as he was shaken by his master. "I think you're spending too much time around Ma Chao. This violent streak isn't like you!"

Mulan frowned as she sat on the General's cot. She was simply a spectator at the moment, but the situation did not look good. Disbelief had faded when Zhao Yun had swept her off her feel with his spear to confiscate her weapon. Nothing like a spearhead at your throat to convince you that the moment is real. Now they were discussing the options, or more importantly, the lack there of.

"You can't just do something so traumatizing and not think things through!"

"I was looking out for you!"

"I am a grown man! I don't need you to kidnap women for me! I am capable of courting a woman on my own, and need I remind you that I am in the process of doing so?"

"You look at her and see a sweet lady. She looks at you and sees a pincushion."

Zhao Yun finally threw his guardian onto his cot and looked at the curious young woman before him. "What about the hurt you've caused to Lady Fa?"

Shing shrugged. "She looks okay to me."

"Doesn't my being here cause problems? What if I do something to change the future…it could be disastrous." Mulan asked. It was something that she had to consider even though the mere thought of it made her head hurt.

"Uhhh…" Shing searched for an explanation.

Zhao Yun frowned. She was right. What if her being here did ruin something? Well as long as he kept her hidden and secret it would all be fine. Then Shing could find out how to reverse all the damage he did and everything could go back to normal. He however had one question. "You know what happens don't you? You know how this war will turn out?"

"Yes." She said meekly.

"So you can help us win, and fast." Shing raised his eyebrows. "How can that be bad?"

"No!" Zhao Yun snapped. "We can not meddle with that! We are not gods!"

"Isn't Guan Yu the God of War?" Shing pointed out then went silent as hoof beats were audible. He scampered over to Zhao Yun, climbed up his body and ducked into the sash that was tied around his torso. "Bet that's Mr. Anger Management."

"Zilong!"

Zhao Yun winced. It was indeed Ma Chao. He looked to Mulan and covered his lips with his finger, signifying he needed her to be quiet. He was about to step outside and answer the young horseman, but the glimmering warrior burst into the tent and knocked him flat on his back.

"Sorry…I saw the sword on the ground and thought that….Oh. Hi." Ma Chao stared at the girl on the cot. It took him a moment to comprehend, and then he looked to Zhao Yun. Even though the situation looked horrible, he just couldn't believe Zhao Yun might have had sex. It just wasn't a verb that you'd attribute to the man. The entire Shu camp believed that the man was still a virgin, despite his proclamations otherwise.

"Good Morning Mengqi."

"Is she a prisoner?" Chao asked and lifted the sword up as proof.

"Not really. Just…lost."

Mulan smiled at that explanation and was startled by the look the newcomer gave her. His warm smile and mischievous eyes made her blush. It was the same way Shang would smile at her before he tried to form a coherent sentence and failed miserably. "Hello."

As Zhao Yun stood he found himself holding the captured sword as Ma Chao shoved it into his arms. Before he could chastise his friend, he saw him kneel down before the guest and kiss her hand. Things were already getting out of hand.

"Allow me to introduce myself." Chao began and squeezed her hand lightly. "I am Lord Ma Chao, Tiger General and Lord of XiLiang. It would be my honor to escort you to breakfast, if a meager soldier's ration wouldn't offend you."

Mulan's eyebrows went up as the handsome and bold General kissed her hand a second time. This was something she wasn't accustomed to, even if the food was. She looked to Zhao Yun who was rubbing his temples in frustration. A delighted green dragon emerged from the sash and gave her two thumbs up. Now there was no avoiding the fact that she was here.

Xxxxxxxxx

"What of the palace defenses?" Chi Fu asked in his nasal, condescending tone.

"The defenses were not compromised." Li Shang replied, trying to return the conversation back to its original purpose. "The strength of our forces was. I must have more funds to purchase supplies."

"Captain Li, I am beginning to wonder if you intend to build yourself an army instead of earning it."

Shang ground his teeth. How wonderful it would have been to bury _him_ in the snow. "Most of the supplies from the city were taken when the army left to intercept Shan-Yu. We are left with ancient weaponry, few cannons and…"

"Captain." Chi Fu began with a smug smile. "Need I remind you that it was your father who made that decision and that three armies are converging on Chang An as we speak. There is no need to spend more money than we already have on a unit that will be disbanded in less than a month. Keep training your little unit, I'm sure they'll be excellent cooks and servants when the _real_ army arrives."

"If we are attacked…"

"One woman defeated the entire Hun army, yet you need an entire army to defend a heavily fortified city that is not under siege." Chi Fu purred, he loved humiliating the young man. "I think, if anything, you're more qualified to guard the emperor's concubines than ever command real soldiers. Good day."

Shang slammed his fist on the table as soon as official left. He stood and moved over towards the window to observe his troops. They now wielded spears and swords that had been in storage since the late Han dynasty. It would have to do. He obviously wasn't going to get anything else. With a tired sigh he took his own weapons and prepared himself for yet another disastrous training session. Was this all he was destined for? Nothing more than a glorified drill sergeant?


	4. Time Goes By

A/N: For those unfamiliar with the Dynasty Warriors/Romance of Three Kingdoms characters, I should probably clarify 'style names'. Style Names were more of a familar name for men of the period. They recieved these stylenames as the approached adulthood and then their given names became something more revered. It's a difficult concept to explain, but the best equivelent is a 'nickname'. It's a great deal more complicated than that, but since this is a video game and historically inaccurate anyhow...it will do. Zhao Yun's style name is "Zilong" and Ma Chao's "Mengqi". I'll try to keep a list going as more characters arrive, but I will try to stick with their given names to avoid confusion.

* * *

_Test of Time _

Chapter 4

**Time Goes By**

* * *

Fa Zhou hobbled his way towards the training grounds and paused to take it all in. A military man, he could not help but take a few moments to assess the young Captain's skill. He took his daughters word for it, he trusted her assessment, but now he was given the chance to see Li Shang's ability with his own eyes. Despite the urgency of his mission, he stood still and watched the militia as they practiced.

"Nothing like his father, is he?"

Fa Zhou turned to see the smiling face of an old comrade, General Fang. "I don't recall his father practicing without a shirt."

"Decided to see if he's worthy of your daughter?" The coy General asked, understanding the paternal scrutiny. "He's determined, on the borderline of being obsessed; however it will never make up for his lack of experience."

"I couldn't help but take advantage of the situation. He does command respect. " Zhou admitted and watched as the sweat drenched Captain dismissed his men only to turn around and stare at him in shock. "His accomplishments speak for themselves though."

"Something tells me that he's more terrified of you as an in-law than an esteemed warrior." Fang chuckled and swung himself into the saddle.

Shang marched forward, quickly grabbed his tunic and moved towards the visitors. Was Fa Zhou here to tell him time was up? Now that he was confident in his men, was it too late? "Honorable Fa Zhou, sir, I did not expect to see you…"

"I should be going" Fang saluted then nudged the horse towards the barrack gates. From there it was back to the palace to report the unit's progress to the Emperor.

Shang bowed his head slightly and began to show the way to his quarters which doubled as the barracks headquarters. "I'm sure you would like to sit down…"

"Captain Li" Fa Zhou sighed heavily. He honestly didn't know what to tell the young man. The women had returned home distraught and were sketchy on details. The bottom line was that Mulan had disappeared and there were no answers. Local authorities had only offered the most plausible explanation that she was kidnapped; however it seemed unlikely that Mulan, of all the women in China, could be abducted. There wasn't an explanation, just fact: Mulan was missing and a crippled old man couldn't do a thing about it.

Shang turned back to the old warrior and prepared himself for the worst. A torrent of emotions made his stomach lurch and head spin as he waited for the dreaded words to be spoken. _You're just not good enough._

Xxxxxxx

A month passed much more quickly than Mulan wanted to admit. She missed her family and she worried about them, however it was all too easy for her to become comfortable with army life once more. What plagued her thoughts was that she convinced herself she could be a normal girl. A normal girl and a normal wife. Wasn't that what she wanted? Why was it that it felt so right to be here then?

Her eyes looked over the training field where Ma Chao was dueling with Zhao Yun. The two were an odd pair, but they seemed to be the closest of friends. Today the young lord was moody and violent, but Zhao Yun was an expert spearman and fended off the vicious attacks.

"It's the anniversary of the death of his father and brothers."

Mulan jumped, startled by the sudden appearance of Yue Ying. The woman warrior was the wife of the brilliant strategist Zhuge Liang and Mulan was more than aware that whatever she said was repeated back to him. It was however comforting to have another woman, like herself, to talk to. "So he's taking it out on his best friend?"

"Men." Yue Ying shrugged and sat down beside her. "You look like you have problems of your own."

Mulan pulled her knee up to her chest and placed her head upon it. Maybe it would be best to confess her problems. She desperately missed Mushu, the guardian had become a true friend and confidant in the short time they had been together. "I feel so at ease here even though I shouldn't."

Yue Ying touched the young woman's shoulder and smiled. "You're not like everyone else, you're extraordinary. That is what my father used to tell me. I couldn't let everyone else's lack of accomplishments hinder my own."

"How do you do it? How do you balance wife and soldier?"

Yue Ying smiled sweetly. "I think it's all thanks to the man I married. He fell in love with me for what I was, not what I should have been. If I were to be a perfect wife, it would be like living with a stranger. We are partners."

Mulan remained quiet. What exactly would her life with Shang be like? If they were partners, then he would have allowed her to help him with his quest to become a general. Truth be told, she had a hard time imagining him ever allowing her to accompany him to battle. She understood now that this was as much a part of her than anything else.

"Ma Chao is quite enthralled with you. Perhaps you should talk to him; he might open up to you. I certainly don't think Zhao Yun can take much more of the pounding he's receiving." Yue Ying stood and smiled a goodbye. Her husband would be thrilled if there was anyone who could calm the dangerous young lord down. He tended to do a lot of damage to people and objects when he was in a foul mood, and Shu was not a very wealthy country.

Mulan sighed and remembered another time when she had tried to comfort a man who had lost his father to the enemy. Shang never talked about it again, instead he seemed content to dedicating his life to becoming his father's replacement. Why was she being so harsh? He wasn't even here to defend himself and she was picking apart his character. The answer scared her more than she wanted to admit; she barely knew the real Li Shang.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Shang did not react to what the old warrior told him. He couldn't, not in front of him or the men. His immediate thoughts were that Mulan ran-away, not wanting to return to her fiancé after she realized he was pathetic in comparison to the great Zhao Yun. He knew that was more of his own insecurities than reality. "How long ago was this?"

"It has been a month." Fa Zhou replied.

Shang nodded and turned to his second in command. "Tai, you are in command while I am gone."

The Lieutenant nodded and watched his captain disappear into his quarters, emerging soon after fully clad in armor and holding his helmet. The lieutenant figured the Captain was running off on an errand to the Imperial Palace; there was no other reason to get that dressed up. "Of course, sir."

As Shang emerged he nodded to Fa Zhou. "We can go to the palace. There I will secure a furlough to go search for her. The Emperor asks about her often and I know General Fang isn't just observing out of curiosity. If we inform him she is in danger, I don't see why he would deny me leave."

"This may jeopardize your promotion. Are you sure you want to do this?" Fa Zhou watched his offended reaction and was happy to see it. Ambition wasn't consuming him yet.

"Without a doubt, sir."


	5. It's My Life

_

* * *

_

_Test of Time _

Chapter 5

**It's My Life**

**

* * *

**

"Did I tell you about the time I dueled Zhang Fei?"

"Mmm, a few times. I believe you even reenacted it for me." Mulan smiled as Ma Chao rolled over on his back with a childish grin. He was relaxed and playful when off the battlefield, even though he was fierce and unyielding as a warrior. She stared at his face and tried to imagine Shang doing this….being human and being comfortable with it. She failed.

Ma Chao finally focused on her staring at his face. He sat up slowly, placed his hand on the log beside her and leaned in for a gentle kiss.

His lips touched hers and Mulan jumped backwards. Her heart was racing and her cheeks flushed as her mind tried to come to terms with teh act. This was ridiculous, she didn't know this man but a month and she was letting him kiss her? Was it any more ridiculous than marrying a man who had only known her as a woman for less than a month? Shang had been so critical about everything she had done; his seething anger was something she'd never forget. Towering above her in the snow, ready to destroy her for being herself. That wasn't the Shang that would be her husband, or was it? Why was it that she knew so much more about this man before her than the one she would wed and give her life to? If she was really in love with Li Shang, why was it that she really wanted Ma Chao to kiss her again?

Xxxxxxxxx

Shang held his helmet in his hands and wondered if he could crush it if he tried hard enough. The Emperor was holding council with the Generals that had arrived and the orders were not to disturb anyone. Unfortunately everyone who could sign his furlough request was in the afore mentioned meeting. He was the ranking officer in Chang An at the moment since the Emperor's throne room was practically a different world.

Fa Zhou was sitting in a chair in the antechamber. His future son-in-law was pacing furiously and finally paused to look outside. He was torn. He could not respect Li Shang if he ignored his responsibility and the law of the army. However, as a father, he desperately wanted the Captain to ignore everything he had been taught and save his daughter; permission or not. If Shang took that path, Mulan would be safe but he would never allow her to marry him. Instead they did what was right and waited.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"I guess it's because I never really knew him as a kid. I was trained by Pang De and taught by Han Sui and my father was always just the man I answered to. As I grew up it seemed he allowed me to be around more, so that I could take over for him. I worked so hard to be a great warrior and general so that he would be honored."

Mulan pet Ma Chao's head and played with the long sienna hair. "Still, why not be yourself instead of trying to be his replacement?" The words could have been said to another, but he would have been less receptive.

Chao replied, "It is my duty to avenge him and my family. That is who I am."

"It is what is consuming you." Mulan ran her fingers through his hair, knowing how wrong this situation was. His head resting on her leg, her fingers entwined in his hair and not a soul around to chaperone except for his white mare grazing ten feet away. "This right here is you, Mengqi, if you let the death of your family turn you into the enemy you're trying to destroy….do you really think they'll be happy? Do you think letting revenge turn you into Cao Cao will really honor your father?"

His jaw clenched and he looked up into her honest features. If she were a man he would demand a duel for that comment, but instead she was a really beautiful and thoughtful woman who actually cared about him. She wasn't a fangirl who wanted to rape him. She wasn't a high-born woman who wanted a prestigious husband. She was just Mulan. "What if it was your family? What if it was your father and brothers? Your husband and children? Would you still be able to say that?"

Mulan let his hair slip through her fingers and looked away. "I know my father would be ashamed of me if I were to dedicate my life to something so dark." The words 'husband and children' bothered her. The scenario made her wonder why she couldn't protect them? Perhaps it was because she was forced to lay down her blade.

Xxxxxxxx

Shang's eyes focused on the one thing out of place in the palace gardens. The statues were new and seemed to be constantly tended to by a group of concubines. Why would a statue need any attention at all, unless it was out of the ordinary? He looked around at all the statues and how they were positioned. If those statues were capable of firing a projectile, they would catch the stone bench in the crossfire. Why exactly would the Emperor want statues of musicians in his courtyard? Shang set his helmet on his head and stormed out of the palace. He would return with his troop and determine if the stone wind instraments were hollow as he suspected.

He didn't look back to Fa Zhou. He didn't want to say anything knowing it would only come across one way; _My duty is more important than Mulan_. For the first time in his military career, he felt sick to his stomach. His father had sacrificed an army in a selfish search for glory; it seemed he was more like him than he originally thought.

He snapped a salute to a young officer and took the young man's horse, offering little more than a glare to rebuke his protest. How many times did she put her life in jeopardy to save his? How many times did she ignore her duty to do what she felt in her heart was right? Why was it that he was galloping to the barracks and not towards Dayi? Duty was to the Emperor first and that was how it would always be. Could she be happy with that? Would he ever have the chance to ask, or would his heart be burdened with yet another loss to carry through the rest of his life?


	6. Small Victories

A/N: I do have this posted at Art of War fanfiction archive (link in profile) as an R rated story. I haven't reached the point yet where it's differing from this version. I do intend to get a bit more graphic so I'll let you know when a naughtier version is available.

* * *

_Test of Time _

Chapter 6

**Small Victories**

**

* * *

**

Shang's eyes darted to Lieutenant Tai and with a hand signal he initiated the incursion. Within seconds his men were rushing into the Imperial courtyard and inspecting the bizarre statues. The concubines were seized as well and Shang stood in plain sight at the garden entrance.

This was a risky venture; he was raiding the Emperor's personal gardens on a hunch. He had no authority to do this as the duty fell upon the Imperial Guards to protect his highness and anything suspicious should have been reported to them. He overstepped his authority and the price would be high if he was wrong.

Perhaps he wanted to be wrong. If he was stripped of his commission and dismissed, he would be free to chase after Mulan. It would be the easy way out. The easiest way away from the haunting memory of his father, the politics of the Imperial city and his desire to be the man that Mulan needed. However the army was his life and without it he had no idea who he really was.

If he was right, then he would have succeeded in impressing the Emperor and Fa Zhou in one convenient maneuver. He could see the elderly warrior looking down at the events that were unfolding here now. It was insane, but the best commanders were the ones who did the unexpected and acted on their own initiative. This would be a moot point if these were simply statues and bored concubines.

"What" a shrill, appalled voice echoes off the garden walls, "Is the meaning of this, Captain Li?"

Shang looked up to see Chi Fu fuming on a balcony, surrounded by the Emperor and three Generals.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Mulan blinked away a raindrop that had hit her in the eye. She looked up at the storm clouds that had brought this thundershower and wondered how exactly she had missed it. Enthralled with her conversation with Ma Chao, she hadn't been paying the slightest bit of attention to the darkening skies. Looking at the drenched warrior, she knew he hadn't either.

Ma Chao swung into the saddle and offered his hand out to Mulan. "Let's get back to camp."

Mulan barely had time to hesitate as he lifted her into the saddle in front of him and urged his mare into a slow canter. His arm wrapped around her waist and she had no other choice than to press her back into his chest. He wore his silk tunic and thanks to the rain it stuck to his skin. She felt his muscles flex as he adjusted to her sharing his saddle and she couldn't help but recall the first time she saw Shang's nude torso.

Ma Chao let out a chuckled. "Zilong is not going to be able to cope with this."

Mulan turned her head and looked up at him, his seductive smile a surprise. She intended to ask him what he meant by that, but his sexy grin told her all she needed to know. "Mengqi..."

He guided his horse into a swale, momentarily removing them from view of prying eyes in camp. Seizing the chance he kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "Thank you for making me see what I was missing."

Mulan gasped as he kissed her neck and his horse surged over the hilltop before she could say anything. The rain poured down around them as they arrived at her tent where a pensive looking Zhao Yun stood waiting. She slid out of the saddle, knowing that in the rain it was still obvious they had been up to something scandalous. He saluted and cantered away, the robe still clinging to his well-formed body.

"This can't go on." Zhao Yun calmly lifted the tent flap for her and watched her duck inside. He looked down at the dragon peering up at him and glowered at him. "You must do something now!"

"Zilong, it's already too late." Shing muttered and buried himself in the sash.

Xxxxxxx

Shang did not respond. He looked to his men and nodded, then held his breath. It seemed like it took hours to pass before the events unfolded, but to his surprise it was in his favor. The statues housed children, young miscreants with poison darts. The concubines tried to break free, but were easily detained. He looked up to the consul and cocked an eyebrow. "Sorry for disrupting your garden, your highness."

The Emperor gave a satisfied smile as Chi Fu stammered and looked around in disbelief. "Perhaps you should join us, Captain Li. I think we can learn something from you and your ability to accomplish so much with the least amount of resources."

Shang bowed and looked to his lieutenant who gave him an encouraging smile. He expected the men on the balcony to disappear, but it was now apparent that they were waiting on him. "Lieutenant …"

"I'll take care of it sir." Tai saluted sharply.

He noted the look of admiration in the man's face as he escorted the 'concubines' to the waiting Imperial Guards. The guards would question the women and children and discover their motives; in the meantime he had a council session to join.

Xxxxxxxxx

Mulan brushed her hair and then looked over her shoulder at the man standing there. He was striking a noble and protective pose and she couldn't help but think he was adorable.

"I am serious." Zhao Yun growled. "This is a huge problem."

She turned back to the mirror and brushed her hair again. It was obvious her amusement was irritating him. It only made him seem like a little puppy who was yelping a protest to being ignored. "I know."

"Do you? Do you see what you're doing to him?"

"I am helping him cope with his loss." Mulan defended her actions even though she knew it was a lie.

"He's my best friend and when you go back home he's going to be devastated!" Zhao Yun sat down on the cot and shook his head. "He's lost everyone he's ever loved and now you're going to be the next one."

Mulan blushed. "You're just being dramatic. He's not in…"

"Oh yes he is." Shing interrupted. "He's spending more time with you than his horse!"

Zhao Yun stood and walked over to her, "I can't help you anymore. If you choose to continue what you're doing with him, than you're going to choose to stay here. I will not make him suffer through the loss again."

Mulan stared at him, his eyes showed his sympathy but his jaw was set. "Is this an ultimatum?"

"Yes." Zhao Yun said, not quite believing what he was doing himself.

Shing watched the confrontation with interest. If Mulan was capable of making Ma Chao think about love instead of whining about justice, then she might very well be able to stir something in Zilong. How difficult would it be to convince Zhao Yun that it was his best friend, not Mulan, that was the real danger? After all, the man already lost two wives it would be suicide to consider becoming wife #3. "Maybe you should stay away from Ma Chao for a while? Make your decision and if you decide to go then it will be easier on him."

"Yes." Zhao Yun nodded, happy to finally have some support from his guardian. "That's an excellent idea."


	7. Bittersweet

_Test of Time _

Chapter 7

**Bittersweet**

* * *

Emerging from the council session, Shang immediately moved towards the weary figure of Fa Zhou. He was anxious to tell the old man the news, but someone else beat him to it.

"Fa Zhou!" General Pang bellowed. "Looks like you have a General in the family now."

Fa Zhou struggled to his feet and looked at his old comrade and the proud but embarrassed Li Shang. He was impressed with young man; he had proven himself to be quite the officer. "Congratulations General Li."

"Thank you sir." Shang was elated. Finally he had achieved what he had always wanted, what his father wanted. The Emperor had awarded him a new command that was being assembled and praised his audacity. It was so quick and so bittersweet. He wanted to celebrate, but the one person he wanted to celebrate with was missing. "I spoke to the Emperor and he has granted me leave."

"The wedding I presume?" Pang beamed and nudged the young officer in the ribs. "You'll be the envy of all of China. If only your father was here to see you, he'd be boasting and driving us insane."

"Yes. The wedding. Preparations must be made." Fa Zhou shot the young man a glance. He was not lying, in their case preparations included finding the bride to be. "When does your leave start, son?"

Shang was startled by the term of affection. "Immediately. I just need to promote my lieutenant and pack a few things."

"Not to mention get refitted! What's the use of being a General if you can't have the uniform? I know you're anxious, but you need not report for duty for another month. We won't have the army reorganized until then and frankly one more General in the capital may just bring the apocalypse." Pang looked at Shang and added "So take care of things and get back home and enjoy it while you can! Pack up, I'd like to catch up with my old friend."

Shang bowed his head and accepted the dismissal. He made for the exit and refrained from breaking into a run. He had to take care of things quick, he didn't have much time. Why was it that there was always a seemingly unattainable deadline? He had to get promoted, and then once that quest was accomplished he was faced with the momentous task of rescuing his fiancé in less than a month.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Do you like to knit?" Shing asked as he waited for Zhao Yun to arrive with the horses. He had convinced his gullible charge to take Mulan on a trip to the local town. That way they could talk with a local Shaman and see if he knew anything about time travel.

"Not really." Mulan tidied up her tent and ignored the bizarre barrage of questions the dragon was asking.

"Just one of the guys, huh?" Shing mused. Perfect. Zilong was terrible with woman, but he could be nice and relaxed with a comrade in arms. Perfect.

"Sure." Mulan was happy to hear Zhao Yun's voice call out. The dragon jumped off the cot and ran outside leaving her to ponder his line of questioning. Why was it that guardians were so self-absorbed?

Zhao Yun tested the girth of Mulan's saddle. He hoped she would like the little mare he had chosen for her. Ma Chao had been irate when he had heard about the side-trip to the nearest village, but he has smoothly said that Mulan asked to go. She had…in a way. Well, in the very least she did agree with Shing's suggestion and it wasn't a lie.

"Zilong." Shing scampered up his master's leg and into the sash. "I think she likes Ma Chao. We have to get her home, I feel bad enough about this already without having her death on my conscience!"

Zhao Yun rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Well you know how unlucky your buddy is with wives. The first one was hacked up and thrown over a wall at him and we never did find out what happened to the second one. I like Mulan and it's my fault she's here. I'll admit it's my fault, but I don't need any more guilt than that!"

Zhao Yun frowned. The dragon did have a point. He looked at Mulan sympathetically as she emerged from the tent. He knew Ma Chao was planning on asking her to spar with him when they returned from the village, if they both returned. Not willing to take the chance he asked, "When we get back, would you like to join me for practice? I'd like to see what your fighting style is like, in comparison to ours."

Mulan raised her eyebrows. She actually would enjoy a training session; she was worried about losing her edge. "Sure."

Shing smiled to himself. It was about time Zhao Yun asked a girl out on a date. As long as his master didn't realize it, he would be fine. Mulan was just one of the guys and it was the only reason Zilong wasn't a bumbling idiot in front of her.

Xxxxxxxx

The Imperial Stallion chafed at the bit as Shang held him in check. Fa Zhou was not up to the cross-country ride home and Shang was trying to not make it painfully obvious. He pretended like his armor was bothering him and allowed the man to catch up. "Are you sure you want to go home and not to Dayi?"

"Perhaps you can gather something from the women that I could not. " Fa Zhou grunted and shifted uncomfortably in the saddle. He wanted to tell Shang to go on without him; he was wasting time catering to a cripple.

"It is the only lead we have." Shang nodded thoughtfully. He hoped that they arrived in Shangqiu that she would be there waiting. He could imagine her rushing out to greet them, her arms wrapping around his neck and the joy on her face from seeing him again. In his heart he knew it wouldn't be the case. She wasn't at home; she wasn't a girl who ran away from home for no reason. He was the reason and it was enough to drive her away from her family.

"General Pang said the women in the garden were hired by remnants of Shan-Yu's forces. You don't think they took Mulan for revenge…do you?" Fa Zhou asked, needing to hear another opinion after letting the information eat at him for miles.

Shang simply shook his head. _It wasn't that simple_. "I don't know. I think they were content with just trying to take the emperor's life as payment for Shan-Yu's. The culprits have more than likely headed home, to reorganize. That's what I would do."

Xxxxxxxx

The whispers in the village were amusing to Mulan. In the past month all the whispering had been about her and how improper she was, how she had no sense of duty or tradition. Now it seemed that the whispering was a bit more positive, even if it was laced with jealousy. She looked over at the crimson face of Zhao Yun. "Would you like for me to defend your honor, General?"

He huffed with annoyance as she teased him. These villagers didn't seem to have anything better to do than gossip! 'Oh, General Zhou has finally picked a wife.', 'Oh, the pretty boy needs protection and brought his girlfriend!', 'Squuueee! It's Zhao Yun! I want to have his baby!'. 'I bet she's in charge of him!' He looked over at Mulan's smirking face and tried to retain a smidge of dignity. He was at a loss for words as a little girl ran up to him and proposed.

Mulan chuckled and was surprised when the little girl burst into tears up seeing her. "What's wrong?"

"You stole my man!" The child squawked and ran off sobbing.

Mulan looked to her escort and asked. "Does this happen to you a lot?"

"Every village." The General lamented. He overheard an old woman proclaiming that the couple looked perfect for each other. Their children would be invincible and gorgeous; there was no better mating than a General who never knew defeat and a lady warrior. He wondered now how true that would be and tried to conjure up an image of a future with Sun Ren Er. She already complained that he never visited enough and was always at war. Was that what he wanted to come home to? He looked over at Mulan and saw something entirely different. She loved the army already and together they could raise their children into the life they knew. Sweet and practical, this girl beside him was one-of-a-kind. She may never be able to knit him a doily, but he had yet to discover a use for those.

Mulan swung her horse in behind Zhao Yun's, hoping to ignore yet another confrontation with a disappointed fangirl. Women were flocking around him and she felt guilty that she had been one of them. A few days ago she had been standing in line to visit the temple he was buried under. Now that he was real, she felt terrible for him. How many of these giggly women really knew or cared about his dedication to his friends? How many cared that he was completely embarrassed by the attention they gave him? Did any of these girls really see him for who he was?


	8. All in the Cards

_

* * *

_

A/N: I'm tossing in a bit of Kessen 2 into this as well. I can't help but love that game, so I try to work it into as many fics as I can. Kongming is Zhuge Liang's stylename.

* * *

_Test of Time _

Chapter 8

**All in the Cards**

**

* * *

**

"Poof! Then she was gone."

Shang frowned and gave Fa Zhou a sympathetic look. Neither woman was really all that helpful. Their reiteration of the event was very vivid but it did little to explain the disappearance of Mulan. He rubbed his neck and felt Grandma Fa's hand on his head. She patted him and pointed out to the hill where a small structure stood.

"That's where she always goes to figure out what she will do next. Perhaps that will help you."

Shang nodded and smiled a sweet smile of thanks. She chuckled and said something about his adorable dimples before he took the offered retreat. He need time alone, he was more stressed from being in the presence of his future in-laws than he ever had been in the capital.

Fa Li watched him leave and saunter up to the temple. "He thinks she ran away from him."

"How could you know that?" Fa Zhou asked and saw Grandma's delighted eyes. He had been snared. The woman always loved proving that their senses were sharper than his own observation skills.

"He looks like he's lost something." Grandma sat down with her tea. "Poor Boy looks at us like the family that could have been."

Fa Zhou grunted and glanced out the window as the General climbed the hill. He didn't see it. "Perhaps he's just frustrated that his future family is more observant of the curtain color in Zhao Yun's Shrine than the kidnapping of his fiancé."

"Bah!" Grandma slammed her cup down. "If he thought someone stole the woman he loved, he'd be furious and ready to go out there and slay the man who took her. He thinks he lost the woman he loves, that's why he looks devastated."

Fa Li began to sob. Where was her daughter? How could she do this again knowing the pain and anguish they had felt when she ran off to war?

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Time travel?" Zuo Ci tapped his finger on his jaw. "Not in the cards."

Zhao Yun frowned as the man fanned out his deck and began dealing a set of cards to both him and Mulan. The weird old man with the tattooed eye was not helpful at all. It was creepy that he had so many of Cao Cao's poems framed and on display on the wall. "There are fortune-tellers…"

"Quacks." Zuo Ci pointed to Mulan and then tapped her cards. "Pick one."

"Aren't you a fortune-teller?" Mulan queried as she flipped over a cards from the three in front of her.

"I read the cards and the cards tell the future, then I use the cards to beat the crap out of people." Zuo Ci smiled as she picked a card and then pointed to Zhao Yun. "You next General."

"What exactly are we doing this for?" Zhao Yun asked and picked a card from the few before him. He picked one and pushed it to the old man to humor him.

"You came to me for something. I thought it was to give blessing to your union." He lifted the cards up and smiled. "Which the cards do. Perfect match."

Zhao Yun blushed and stammered. He looked over to Mulan who was just as perplexed. The old man complicated issues more by wrapping their hands together and mumbling something about staying away from needlecraft.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Li Shang stood before the Fa family temple and glanced inside. His cape fluttered in the late afternoon breeze, allowing an ironically perfect silhouette to reflect off the stone within.

She should have been there; her reflection should have been next to his. Instead the lifeless stones were just that.

He moved inside the structure, knowing the Fa family was probably watching him. He needed to be out of sight, he needed a chance to let his shoulders slump and the weight of everything to drive him to his knees. Hidden from view, he knelt down and sat on his heels. His heavy sigh echoes back to him, making him wonder if he really sounded that forlorn.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

Shang fell over backwards as the voice accosted him. He looked around and saw a pair of beady little eyes staring back at him from the darkness. "I came to pay my respects…"

"Respects! You came here to feel sorry for yourself, Pretty Boy!"

He gulped and wondered how powerful the ancestors within these walls really were if they could read his mind like that. "Who…who are you?"

"My name…" thundered the voice, "Is Mushu."

"Mushu?" Shang asked and was startled when a little lizard walked strutted out of the shadows. "You're a…."

"Guardian! Mulan's guardian! I'm the one who made her into the best soldier China ever had! She saved your butt because of it. So you….better get out there and save hers!"

"Ah…" Shang frowned and stared at the little amphibian. "What exactly are you?"

"A dragon! Are you blind?"

"You're awfully small to be a…."

"SILENCE!" Mushu jumped on the man's knee. "We got problems, Pretty Boy. Mulan's been stolen by another guardian and taken back to the past to be a love slave for Zhao Yun. You and I gotta go get her and bring her home." Mushu wagged his finger at the man. Sure it was a little distorted version of the trust, but whatever.

"Excuse me?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Maybe we should try someone else." Zhao Yun offered as they exited the store where the bizarre old man resided. "He seems a bit….odd."

Mulan suddenly wished she had a fan, at least that would allow her to hide her flaming red cheeks. "Sure."

"Himiko is allegedly around here somewhere. I heard Zhuge Liang cursing her the other day. I think he said she was pouting in the mountains somewhere." Zhao Yun looked up at the nearest mountain range and saw clouds brewing.

"Himiko?" Mulan asked. This was a new name.

"Kinky little witch that Cao Cao employed. She fell in love with him and threw a fit when he got obsessed with another woman." Zilong shrugged. "She's really powerful and even Kongming seems intimidated by her at times."

"Okay. I guess we can try." Mulan nodded and swung onto Khan's back.


	9. Natives are Restless

_

* * *

_

_Test of Time _

Chapter 9

**The Natives are Restless**

**

* * *

**

Shang sat cross-legged on the floor of the Fa Family Temple. He didn't quite know how to respond to Mushu's story. "So…um…she didn't choose to go?"

"No." Mushu tapped his foot in annoyance. "Weren't you listening when I said 'This isn't about you'? Bit self-absorbed aren't you, Pretty Boy?"

"Quit calling me that."

"She was abducted. Zhao Yun's guardian took liberties that he wasn't allowed to…"

"So, don't you have the ability to do that? Or is his guardian better than you?"

Mushu growled. "I just need for you to go with me. The ancestors are outraged and have pooled together all their resources to give us a chance to go back and grab her from Zhao Yun's greedy little hands."

"How?" Shang asked and then covered his eyes as the little red dragon ignited the offering bowl in front of them.

Xxxxxxxxx

"We have to be careful with her though." Zhao Yun admitted. "If we let her know what we really want, then she might try and use you to get Cao Cao."

"Me?" Mulan asked.

"You know the future. That's makes you more important than Sima Yi as far as counseling goes. If she delivered you to him…maybe he'd look at her differently." Zhao Yun sighed. "I've been around fangirls too much; I am beginning to understand how they think."

"We don't have to talk to her!" Shing snapped. "All you need to do is let me get in her stash. I'll get what I need and we're out of there. Just pretend like you're there to flirt with her…eh…never mind."

"I can flirt." Zilong sneered.

Mulan giggled. In the short time she had been around the man she knew he was as good at flirting as Shang was.

"Maybe you should just pretend you're looking for some herbal remedy. That would explain going to her instead of Zhuge Liang. You would need to keep your need for birth control herbs as quiet as possible."

"SHING!" Zhao Yun gasped as he turned bright red. Dear gods, why was he so embarrassed by the notion of sex? He had done it before…he just didn't like talking about it. At all….ever….

"Herbal Remedy?" Mulan asked, not really paying attention to the conversation. She had let her mind wander to Shang and his naked chest. Then she began to wonder what Zhao Yun or Ma Chao looked like without a shirt on.

"Birth Control!" Shing proclaimed and watched her blush too. Kids.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"You could have warned me." Shang rubbed his eyes from the sting of the smoke.

"Where is the fun in that?" Mushu looked around the area and frowned. He should have made Khan squish his big bovine butt into the temple with them. "Looks like we walk."

"Where are we?" Shang stood and brushed off his pants. He noticed a few men riding towards them and cursed Mushu as he drew his sword.

"Oh this isn't good."

"No kidding." Shang prepared himself. One man held a spear and looked like he wanted to skewer him without asking questions first.

"Those are Wei colors. We're in the wrong kingdom!" Mushu leapt under Shang's cape and hid as the two men approached.

"Fantastic. You really are a great guardian, aren't you?" He winced as Mushu bit his shoulder.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Won't they be worried about us?" Mulan asked as they settled down to camp for the night.

"You're in good hands." Zhao Yun smiled.

"And they know his hands will never touch you." Shing shrugged and sat down next to Mulan. "Do you want them to?"

"SHING!"

"Just saying…I mean everyone thinks you're the perfect couple." The green dragon shrugged. "That's pretty sunset, don't you think?"

The two warriors glanced at each other and blushed. Simultaneously the turned back to the tents they were messing with, faces now red and embarrassed.

Xxxxxxxxx

"They went to the mountain to see Himiko." Zou Ci nodded and flipped over a card.

Ma Chao rolled his eyes. "You expect me to buy this? You can tell that from a deck of cards?"

"No. I overheard them. They were planning to go to the mountain to see Himiko for something."

"Ah." Chao frowned. What would they want with her? She was not only crazy but obsessive. "What did they want from you?"

"I gave them my blessing. They will have beautiful children."

Ma Chao's mouth hung open as he stared at the goofy old man. So that was it? Zilong was stealing her from him? They had the blessing of a weird old man so now they must be going to Himiko to have a kinky wedding ceremony. Without another word he left the building and ran over to his horse. If he had to ride all night, he'd find them and stop this. Some best friend Zilong was!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Shang launched a flying kick at his attacker, hoping to gain some sort of advantage. In the time he had been dueling with the enemy general, he had been forced to fend off blow after blow. Now it was time to turn the tables on him, he was going to have to get on the offensive or die trying.

"Zhang Liao, aren't you done yet?" Xiahou Dun yawned from the back of his horse. His fellow officer had been tangling with this man for too long, which meant the man had promise.

"Shut up."

"So who the hell are you?" Dun queried. "You obviously are an officer and from the red cape…I'm guessing you serve Wu."

"No." Shang barked and stabbed at Zhang Liao. Zhang Liao? The man who held off an invasion with only 800 men? Zhang Liao, who's name was so feared it made babies cry? He was doomed.

"Shu?" Dun asked, surprised.

"NO!" Shang ducked and narrowly avoided losing his head to the halberd.

Zhang Liao stopped his attack and slammed his weapon into the ground. "What is your name and rank? Who do you serve? Answer him so I can kill you without interruption!"

"I am General Li Shang of the Imperial Army." He went into his defensive stance and waited for an attack. "I serve the emperor."

"Than you're on our side." Dun smirked. "Sorry about the misunderstanding."

Liao glowered at him. "He didn't say that."

"We, need I remind you, act with the emperor's blessing. Our commander happens to be King of Wei, but we still serve our emperor in one form or another." Dun looked at the fancy, yet weird, armor the man wore. "So General, where is your command?"

"Disolved." He replied. It was the truth. Right now he was a General without an army in whatever time he happened to be in.

"Come then, meet our lord." Dun turned his horse and began to walk in the direction of camp.

Shang watched Zhang Liao mount his horse and join his comrade. He heard Mushu's whispers of encouragement to follow them. Shang knew it was his only option, but he wasn't overly upset. Wei did win and therefore was a predecessor to his own emperor's dynasty. He had always considered them to be the right side anyhow, even with Liu Bei's cries of virtue and Wu's dominance of the South, it was Cao Cao who really stood out as a leader. He followed the two men on foot, curious to meet the historical figure and tempted to ask Xiahou Dun what his eye tasted like when he ate it. As worried as he was about Mulan, he couldn't help but be excited about meeting these famous generals.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Mulan sat against a tree and looked out across the valley. She could see the distant fires of the Shu camp and thought it beautiful, especially with the setting sun as a backdrop. She would genuinely miss this and the people she had met while here, despite the short amount of time spent with them. It was odd, the best time in her life had been in the last six months and yet it would all vanish soon. Why was it that she thought of her pending marriage as something terrible?

She couldn't have been happier when Shang had told her his intentions but he quickly followed it up with the conditions that had to be met before the event would take place. She'd wait for him while he did what he was born to do, then he would return and it would happen again, and again…and again. All while she waited at home for him to return victorious.

He hadn't said that. Why was it that she was putting words in his mouth? She didn't know what he was thinking; she didn't know him that well. All she knew was that his roots were firmly planted in tradition and rules and regulations. She was suddenly upset at herself for being so selfish, thinking about how she could continue to be a warrior despite her duty to her family.

Zhao Yun poked at the fire she had built and considered going over to her. After dinner she had wandered off to be by herself which made him feel guilty. He had started thinking about her differently on the ride from town when they had been talking. He was fascinated by her knowledge of army life and was comfortable with her like he had never been with any other woman. He even began talking about things he never spoke of before; He caught himself making fun of the young prince, Liu Shan, and it seemed good to confess his real feelings about the brat to someone.

"You might want to practice tonight." Shing suggested. "You're both wide awake and I'd feel much better sending you into that crazy woman's presence knowing you were both sharp."

"Yes…" Zhao Yun stood and smiled. "That sounds fun."

"And take off your shirt. Can't have you sleeping in a sweat soaked tunic. You need to smell decent if you're going to win over Himiko."

"Alright." Zhao Yun muttered absentmindedly. At times Shing reminded him of his mother. It struck him now that it would be nice to bring a girl like Mulan home to his mom. She always worried about him, it would ease her mind if she knew he was in good hands. Too bad she was going home, right?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Working on some fanart to go along with this.


	10. Complicating the Issue

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up. I've been working nonstop on getting my impression ready for a Civil War Reenactment and it's taken over my life! Hopefully I can pick up the pace a bit. I purposely made these chapters short so that I wouldn't end up with another unfinished, neverending saga like the other fics I have. We'll see.

* * *

_Test of Time_

Chapter 10

**Complicating the Issue **

**

* * *

**

The regal Lord of Wei tugged on his goatee as his cousin reiterated the events of the day. The newcomer, a General Li, was at a nearby campfire enjoying a meal of meatbuns and musou wine. "Dun, I have never heard of him. Imperial Army or not."

Xiahou Dun brushed back his long ebony hair and refastened the handkerchief that covered his empty eye socket. "Cao Cao, he's a good fighter, is obviously military stock and knows strategy. I don't care who he is, he's worth employing."

"Even if he's a spy?"

Xiahou Dun snorted. "It's a big country, you can't know everyone. He's not very good at lying, so I know he's not lying about this. However he is lying about looking for someone."

"Fine. He's your new brigadier." Cao Cao stood and made his way over to the fire. He wanted to meet the new man and put the fear of God in him.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Uh hum"

Mulan turned towards the interruption and found herself gawking at Zhao Yun's bare chest. His strong shoulders showcased firm pectorals and delightful ripples of abdominal muscles that made her choke on her own spit.

"Sorry…I guess I am interrupting." Zhao Yun frowned and suddenly felt like a fool. Half naked and carrying a spear was no way to greet a woman.

"No…you're not." She managed to choke out the words. Sadly, she didn't remember what she was thinking about before he appeared. Though thinner than Shang, he wasn't any less intimidating nor less pleasing to the eye.

"It's too late then?" He mumbled to himself. Of course it was! Practicing in the middle of the night wasn't going to do anything but make them groggier in the morning. It was difficult enough waking her, why would he compound that? He knew why…he really liked seeing her sleep and the sweet smile she had when she tried to buy herself five more minutes.

"No…" Mulan snapped, all too quickly. She didn't know what he wanted, but he was turning away from her as if to redress. "Late for what?"

"Practice?" He held his spear up and smiled. Didn't he already mention that?

"Oh! Yes! Practice!"

xxxxxx

"You're looking for someone." Cao Cao words were much more of a statement than a question. He could see the young man fidget and figured he could use a bit more coaxing. "In these troubled times it seems we are all being torn from our loved ones. If death hasn't separated you, than there is still a chance to find them. Perhaps we can help. Villagers are all too ready to gossip."

Shang wanted to tell him, but his training kicked in. He knew the Lord of Wei was a sweet talker, his true intentions veiled by the mask of honey over his words. There was also the fact that Cao Cao had a huge harem and was known for getting sidetracked to accumulate more women. He couldn't take the chance that he'd take an interest in Mulan. "I thank you sir, but I fear this is something I must do on my own. I appreciate the offer."

"The country is ravished by war. Your time may be running out." Cao Cao cocked an eyebrow.

Shang paused. He heard Mushu whispering about how big China was and how long she had already been here. The man who was practically running the country was offering his assistance and really it was foolish not to accept. For his own health and Mulan's. "The girl I was to wed was abducted."

Cao Cao smirked. He knew it would be easy to break down the man's resolve. He fanned out his cape and sat down on the log opposite him. "What is her name and who do you suspect took her? Where did she disappear and when?"

Shang sighed. "Fa Mulan. She will be easily recognizable, she is a woman soldier."

"We have lots of those here." Cao Cao murmured in annoyance. "Who do you think took her?"

"Zhao Yun."

Cao Cao burst into laughter. "Zhao Yun? Are you sure you don't mean Zhao _Yan_?"

"No." Shang growled.

"Liu Bei's pet puppy? The Babysitter of Chang Ban?"

"Well…."

Cao Cao stood and patted the man on the shoulder. "I'll see what I can find out. In the meantime, my son will sketch a picture of her for you. Then we can put up wanted posters. Works well, I should know. Cao Zhi! Get over here!"

"Alright." Shang said with a sour face as the Wei lord walked away cackling.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"You're good!" Zhao Yun exclaimed and ducked as a staff nearly clocked him in the head.

"Thanks." Mulan brightened up with the compliment, however was sucked back into her deep thoughts soon after. _'You fight good'._ Why was it that now, more than before, she couldn't keep her mind off of him? She was comparing everyone to him, even though she was so harsh when reflecting upon his actions. She jumped back, surprised by the voice of a newcomer.

"Looks like you might have lost something." Ma Chao nudged his horse forward, lifted Zhao Yun's tunic up with his spear and then tossed it on the Tiger General.

"Chao." Mulan exclaimed, startled by his sudden appearance. How exactly did a man covered in that much armor sneak up on anyone? "What are you doing here?"

"Foiling my alleged best friends plans of eloping." Chao glared at Zhao Yun. "Seriously Zilong, is this the best you can do? Strut around with your shirt off in an effort to convince her you're the one?"

Zhao Yun, fully accustomed to Ma Chao's emotional outbursts, remained unfazed and simply tossed his tunic back where he had put it. "You're jealous of everything and everyone!"

Mulan held her staff close and watched Ma Chao dismount. Then her eyes grew wide as he began to strip off his armor. To her delight he continued his undressing until he was bare-chested like Zhao Yun. She caught her breath as she realize how much broader his chest was and how perfect his posterior was. This had to be heaven.

"Fine. We'll do this the old fashioned way." With that, Ma Chao twirled his spear and got into a fighting stance.

"You're serious?" Zhao Yun asked as he raised his weapon.

"Feel my wrath!"

As the men fought, their perfect forms on display for Mulan's eyes alone, she couldn't help but feel incredible. All her life, she had the hardest time even getting the attention of the boys…she was too quick to open her mouth and speak. Finally she knew what it was like to be a girl worth fighting for. Despite herself, it felt amazing.

Xxxxxxxxx

Shang pulled his tunic over his head and was glad to have a way to ease the frustration of the day. Sima Yi, the Wei Strategist, had arrived and asked a few questions while Cao Zhi struggled to draw a picture of Mulan. The robed man had obviously had the same reaction to the suggestion that Zhao Yun stole his woman. Blunt as ever, he asked if it was Mulan who planned to abduct Zhao Yun and not the other way around. Shang ground his teeth as he thought about the man, who had the same arrogance as Chi Fu. To compound his frustration, Cao Zhi showed him his drawing. The young man apologized profusely, stating he was a poet not an artist, and left Shang with his new stick-figure portrait.

"Do you always do that?" Zhang Liao queried as Li Shang tossed his tunic aside and prepared to practice without his shirt.

"Do what?"

"Strip before you fight? It seems like a death wish." Liao mused.

"Well….it's only practice." Shang wondered how any of these men could fight with so many clothes on.

Zhang Liao's find fumbled with the idea. It was restricting and downright warm to use full battle regalia to practice. That and every woman in the camp was ogling General Li as he stood there and waited on him. Maybe this General was smarter than he originally thought. "True."

Shang waited as Zhang Liao slowly and methodically unclasped his armor and placed it on a log. He looked around and noticed a pair of eyes on him, appraising him like he was a prize calf. Then she sauntered over to him and he gulped. He had never seen a woman wearing so little.

"And you would be?"

"Shang. Li Shang. General Li Shang. Hi."

"I am Zhen Ji." She cooed and ran her flute over his exposed nipple. "Welcome to Wei, I like what I see so far."

Shang blinked and watched her lips curl up in a smug grin before she walked away, swaying her hip seductively. He looked back to Zhang Liao who was chuckling, but had quickly striped down to just his pants. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are." Liao grinned and was surprised when a group of female bodyguards whooped and squeed at the sight of the two men ready to fight. So this was how Shu won the popularity contests!

Xxxxxxxxxx

She was unable to move as the two men battled. Muscles flexed and sweat shimmered in the moonlight. The campfire provided a perfect backdrop to the display and Mulan found herself lost in it all. Ma Chao shouted insults, but Zhao Yun never lost his cool. Both men were perfect specimens and she knew this was something worth remembering.

"Just stop." Zhao Yun snapped and tossed his spear aside. "I'm sick of this. What has gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into you?" Ma Chao snorted.

"I'm trying to help Mulan get home before my closest friend falls in love with her and makes an ass out of himself! Too late for that."

"Why would you do that? Why would you force her to go home when I could make her happy? You think that I'm going to screw this up like I did the first time, just like everyone else?" Chao fumed. "Or do you want her for yourself?"

Mulan finally pried her eyes off his chest and looked up at his face. Why was she leaving? If she stayed she could be the warrior she knew she wanted to be and she could be with a man who was willing to fight for her. Where was Shang when it looked like the Emperor might demand her head? Ma Chao would have never stepped aside and let anyone threaten her. Nor would Zhao Yun. Shang however did…in addition to that night in the Pass where his sword hung over her neck….

"Mulan?"

She looked up at Zhao Yun's tender face. There was concern there too. "Sorry?"

"It's you decision, right? You want to go home." Zhao Yun repeated hoping that she'd change her mind.


	11. Close, Yet So Far

_Test of Time_

Chapter 11

**Close, Yet So Far**

**

* * *

**

"Bah!" Cao Cao spat and slammed his fist into the pommel of his saddle. "It's that lunatic Zuo Ci again!"

"I think he has a thing for you." Xiahou Dun chuckled and scratched at his beard.

Cao Cao stared a death glare at his cousin and most trusted general. "Not funny."

"I'll go chase him off if it bothers you that much." Dun sighed and looked over at his newest general. "General Li, perhaps you'd like to join me. I'll need someone to back me up when the old coot confesses his love for Cao Cao."

"Shut up!" Cao Cao snapped and pointed an angry finger at Dun. "Or you'll lose that other eye of yours!"

"Sensitive." Dun chuckled and cantered away before he could be damaged in any way shape or form. He looked over his shoulder and saw the new general follow up beside him.

"So who is this man?" Shang asked, not recalling the name from the stories.

"Zuo Ci? Some Taoist nutcase who thinks it's comical to taunt Cao Cao and tell him he's corrupt and evil." Dun yawned. "I think he hits the opium a bit too much and has a bad gambling habit, the man has a death wish."

"Oh." Shang frowned as the came upon the old man. He was skinny and bizarre and it seemed wrong to attack a defenseless man. That was until a deck of cards blew Xiahou Dun out of the saddle.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Well…"

"You don't!" Ma Chao exclaimed in triumph. "So the old man _was_ right! You did go to him for his blessing and were running away to have Himiko marry you!"

"What?" Zhao Yun stammered.

"We were?" Mulan looked first to Zhao Yun, then to Ma Chao. Then her eyes wandered back to Ma Chao's naked, sweaty chest.

"No!" Zhao Yun snapped. "He just assumed, just like everyone else!"

"Except those of us who thought we knew you." Ma Chao snorted then looked back to Mulan who was distracted again.

"You want to stay?" Zhao Yun asked, his voice cracking as he spoke.

"Well…."

In the trees above the trio, a hyper teenager clung to a branch. She hummed to herself and adjusted her sun-shaped headdress. "Cao Cao will be pleased, yes! Then maybe he'll see how much I love him. Yes." Himiko jumped across the tree branch and scurried back to the ground. "Stupid Shu bishies will tear each other apart for her…and she doesn't even look that good! Tee heeee!"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Shang had never really seen anything like it, it was pure magic. The deck of cards swirled around the man and stung like a swarm of bees when they hit. Thankfully Xiahou Dun was taking most of the punishment, but it seemed like the one-eyed general was enjoying it.

"What do you want now, you decrepit sexual predator?" Cao Cao finally arrived and sat upon his jet black steed, sword raised.

"Cao Cao…" Zou Ci smiled "You prepare once more to move your armies to battle Liu Bei….he threatens you. He knows you are not righteous."

"Righteous? Virtuous? What do they really mean? Then mean weakness." Cao Cao growled. "You can not rule a country if you are weak."

"I see you have a new officer?" Zou Ci shifted the conversation and eyeballed Shang. "So does Liu Bei. Cute little girl too, Zhao Yun's new bride-to-be."

"Excuse me?" Shang mouth dropped open. Bride to be?

"Yes. It will make him the fiercest Tiger General of them all, now defending someone he loves. Or is that as you said…a weakness?" Zuo Ci countered and cocked an eyebrow at Cao Cao before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"He…." Xiahou Dun grunted. "Is weird."

"Mulan…." Shang whispered and looked up at Cao Cao.

"Then this is personal for you as well, General." The Lord of Wei nodded and trotted away. Hell had frozen over, Zhao Yun had a woman?

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"It's just that it took me so long to realize what I am. As humiliating as it was at first, I can't imagine ever being proper. I only wanted to honor my family…now all I want is to be myself. There is no middle ground…"

"Mulan, what _is _it that _you_ want?" Ma Chao prodded.

"I don't know." She slumped her shoulders. "I want to be happy, but that is so selfish. I don't even know what I want."

"Perhaps we should talk about this…before we send you home?" Zhao Yun gulped.

"Okay."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mushu paced around the tent and grumbled to himself. "Good thing we're at war! You better show that Zhao Yun what a kidnapper gets! In your, show-tune, stripper-dance sort of manner."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Shang asked.

"It means you get a bit dramatic when you're making a point. Plus you have this whole army taking their shirts off, it's a fad now. I just wish the girls would catch on…"

"Mushu." Shang chided and blew out the candle. He lay on his back in the cot and stared at the tent ceiling. Mulan was not the kind of girl who would just go along with a wedding, so what was he supposed to do? Storm up to the man she had spent her life obsessing over and demand that he return her to him…because he asked first? Well the bottom line was he didn't ask, he told her the conditions that were going to have to be met before he would allow himself to ask her. So really, she was free to make this decision.

"What are you planning to do?"

"I don't know."

Mushu crawled up on the cot and stood on the man's chest. "I don't like that tone mister. I'd like to hear a bit more enthusiasm here!"

"You know her best." Shang sighed. "You have to think there's a part of her that wants to stay. Certainly she deserves a hero like Zhao Yun more than a simple soldier like me."

"That thief?" Mushu snorted. "A dead guy? Are you listening to yourself?"

"I guess we'll see."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So this Shang…he didn't really ask you to marry him?" Ma Chao raised an eyebrow.

"Not really…it was contingent upon him becoming a General and…."

"So he makes you wait because he wants to be a higher ranking officer?" Zhao Yun squinted in confusion. "I don't get it."

"Well…I sort of was a more accomplished soldier than him and…"

"Oh." Ma Chao smiled. "He had to prove that he was man enough for you. Sounds like he even knew you were better than him."

"It's not like that!" Mulan frowned. "He's very brave and intelligent and he taught me everything I know."

"Do you love him?" Zhao Yun finally asked.

xxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Competition

AN: Started working on some fanart for this. Posted at DeviantArt and my homepage, just simplistic crap so far but eventually once I get the hang of drawing them it might evolve into smudgey, more complicated crap.

* * *

_Test of Time_

Chapter 12

**Competition**

* * *

Mulan's face turned red and she looked to the campfire in an attempt to regain control of her emotions. As a momentary pause turned into awkward silence, she still could not summarize the torrent of emotions and feelings that surrounded her relationship with Shang. When she was home it was so easy; she was going to marry a good man and bring honor to her family. She had the unusual opportunity to get to know him before they became more than friends and it unfortunately seemed to work against them. She knew he was traditional, his life was structured and there were expectations that would have to be met from their union. Even if she was the heroine of China, it did not elevate her status any. She was breeding stock, and everyone would be expecting them to produce an army of offspring to keep the Middle Kingdom safe. It was a perfect match; two warriors would inevitably produce quality soldiers. 

That was what bothered her now, the expectations. Shang most certainly had them. Did he think that marriage would tame her or did he want a spirited woman beside him? His actions spoke for him, if he wanted Mulan the warrior he would have taken her back to the capital with him. He wanted to establish himself without her intervention and in doing so set himself that much higher above her.

Was she really ready to give up her individuality now that she had tasted the bittersweet essence of battle? The sword in her hand now felt so right; her body was a precise instrument and her mind a sharp and calculating machine. No, she couldn't let this go. Not yet. Selfish as it may be, she was not ready to lay her weapons down.

It left her without an answer still. Did she love Shang? Her heart pounded as she thought of his face and the possibility of his touch. The touch of his hand on hers had sent tingles through her body and made her smile like an idiot. She swelled with pride when she saw him in his distinguished new uniform, not because it was her man but because she wanted him to succeed. Did she love him? Yes.

If she loved him, how could she condemn him to a life with her? She would ultimately bring him dishonor. Unable to be a proper wife or mother, his life would become hell. The scrutiny of his colleagues, the horrid rumors of villagers and the disappointment from his family, all under the ever watchful eye of the entire Empire...there would be no quiet, secluded life for either of them. Not now, not ever. She would ruin him and the thought of that terrified her. A life alone would be better than destroying a man she cared for. Finally, a selfless act.

"Yes." She finally said and turned away from the men before her, seeking the solitude of the woods to shed her tears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Zhao Yun…never would have thought him capable of _this_!" Zhang Liao mused and sipped his tea.

"Ma Chao….yeah. That kid is as predictable as ever." Xiahou Dun looked at Li Shang as he looked over the reports from the spies in the Shu camp. The young officer was trying to bury himself in the paperwork, trying to figure out what went wrong. It was indeed reported that both Shu officers had courted the warrior girl and that she had seemed almost delighted at the interest of the two suitors. This was how the man's fiance acted?

"How the two can survive vying for the same woman is beyond me." Liao looked at another letter, this from one of the female bodyguards. It was oozing with jealousy.

"Won't be hard to turn them against each other." Dun fidgeted with his eye patch.

"Ugh." Liao looked up and grinned, amused by the thought of the duel in the middle of a battle. He then threw the letter down as he spotted a familiar face. "Guess who's back."

"Not that damned geriatric pervert again." Dun reached for his scimitar and looked up. "Oh…much worse."

"CAO CAO!" Himiko screeched and looked for her Lord and crush. "My lord! I have most valuable news!"

Shang was happy for the distraction, even though his comrades were obviously miffed. He wasn't sure what upset him more, the fact that Mulan was participating in these events or that he didn't think of them first. He was not only competing with one legendary warrior but two? Ma Chao had his failings but from what the one bodyguard had written, he made up for it in 'firm, delicious muscles and hot, sensual, angry eyes'. Zhao Yun was flawless. So how was he going to compete? Even if he bested the Shu generals, he still had to contend with his fellow Wei officers. He had lost the sparring match and fangirls to Zhang Liao when they practiced and it seemed that Cao Cao had some weird sexual magnetism that weakened every girls resolve. Was he only capable of winning this contest in his own time, after the Huns had eliminated the competition for him?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn arrived and the only sunrise spectator was Zhao Yun. Ma Chao slept soundly, his head resting upon his mare's snow white belly. Mulan was visible, almost twenty feet away from him, curled up beneath an old tree. He suspected she had cried herself to sleep, and it pained him to know he was so close and did not offer her comfort. Still, there was a time everyone needed to be alone.

"You should tell her you watch her sleep."

"Shing, don't start." Zhao Yun grumbled, wishing he could enjoy the peaceful solitude that his companions were enjoying.

"In a good way. Not some weird silent stalker way." Shing stretched and rummaged through his master's saddle bags for breakfast. "Better do something. Ma Chao won the match last night. You look scrawny next to him. More brawn than brains, but women never think about that."

The sun continued its ascent and slowly the camp came to life. The guardian slipped back into his hiding spot, and it seemed like a blessing. Being the eldest officer, he announced. "We should move out. We've been away from camp too long."

"Mmm?" Ma Chao scratched at his hair as his mare decieded to groom him.

"Never mind." Zhao Yun walked over to where Mulan slept, wondering if he should say something while they were alone. He could come up with nothing other than lame compliments. "Mulan…time to wake up."

The young woman stirred and felt around the ground for a blanket to throw over her head. Instead she grabbed at Zhao Yun's pant leg.

He gulped. It felt a lot nicer than he wanted to admit. He knelt down to nudge her shoulder. "Mulan, sweetie, time to wake up. We need to get back to camp."

"Five more minutes…" Mulan whimpered and covered her eyes with her arms.

"We've been gone too long. Someone is going to get upset if they discover the entire cavalry high command has gone camping. You look beautiful in the morning."

Mulan struggled to understand the distant words as the tendrils of sleep hindered her comprehension abilities. It was bizarre enough to make her open one eye and locate the source of the voice. She quickly opened both eyes and looked at a most handsome face, showcased by adorable wisps of chocolate brown hair. He gave her a look that warmed her and made a smile tug at her lips. It was a look that made her feel loved.

"The sunset pales in comparison to the sight of you in the morning." He gulped and stood up. His face flushed and he felt the heat rise to his cheeks. Why was it that his feelings always sounded so pathetic in sentence form?


	13. Awkward Moments

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I lost inspiration to write anything at all for a while there. This has been sitting on the hard drive waiting on some refining. I appreciate all the reviews. I can't say when the next update will be, I need to get around to updating a few of my other fics before I come back to this. I also have to ask if anyone wants smut? If so with who, because I'm debating that myself.

* * *

_Test of Time _

**Chapter 13**

Awkward Moments 

* * *

"Uh…thanks?" Mulan rubbed her eyes as Zhao Yun blushed and darted back to camp. He was shy, but it made him seem that much more adorable. Ma Chao was instantly teasing him and the difference between the two was so painfully apparent. Ma Chao was so confident, despite being younger than his fellow officer. Zhao Yun had yet to marry, but Ma Chao had already been married twice. One man was dedicated to serve his lord, forever content to remain a servant. The other was a lord himself, and carried the burden all too well.

"Aren't you hungry?" Ma Chao waved playfully. "Zilong's practicing the art of serving tea now…getting in touch with his feminine side."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Mulan smiled and walked over to the two men and took the teapot from Zhao Yun's hands. It was her job, certainly not his. "Settle down boys."

"He started it." Ma Chao muttered.

"Behave or I'll send you back home and let your momma spank some sense into you." Zhao Yun smirked.

"Ha! I'll only bring back my sister and have my revenge." Ma Chao stuck out his tongue.

"You have a sister?" Mulan asked. She thought his whole family had been killed.

"Yes and she loves Zilong. His biggest fangirl." Chao watched his friend shudder. His baby sister was a bit aggressive when it came to her crush. "She'll spank him and I bet he'll like it."

"What do you want for breakfast?" Zhao Yun asked, avoiding the topic but still turning a light shade of maroon.

* * *

Shang dodged the scimitar and barely avoided having his torso separated from his lower body. For having only one eye, Xiahou Dun was incredibly dangerous. "How far are we from the Shu army?"

"A day, maybe two." Dun backed up and smirked. "Anxious to see your fiancé?"

He inwardly groaned. Now it was time for the mind games and they knew so much about him! It was like dealing with Chi Fu. "Anxious for something other than your nephew bragging about his wife?"

"Takes after his stupid father." Dun admitted as he looked over at Cao Pi who was forcing some random villager to tell him how beautiful Zhen Ji was. "Afraid he's going to try something with your girl?"

Shang finally attacked and was quickly repelled. In a few moments he was face first in the grass.

"If it comes down to dueling Zhao Yun to get her back, you'll have to do better than that." Zhang Liao interjected. He wasn't one to use cheap mind games to distract an opponent, Lu Bu had pounded him into the ground for trying that. "What happened? Why did she leave?"

Shang was startled by the change in Zhang Liao. He looked at the man and the brown eyes that had been so vicious now were soft and understanding. He knew what it was like to lose someone. "She was with her family and disappeared. I….I should have known she'd join the army."

"Liao, this is not about Diao Chan. Don't get involved." Dun grumbled and sheathed his weapon.

"She's over there too…with Guan Yu. She may not have gone of her own will initially…but after so many attempts to run away she obviously wants to be there. A woman will not stay where she doesn't want to be. Not women of this caliber, not warriors."

Xiahou Dun cursed the name of Guan Yu then stomped off. He wasn't about to get involved in this conversation again.

Zhang Liao shook his head. "He has a loving wife and family. He doesn't remember what it's like to be alone."

Shang was surprised a fierce warrior would talk about such things. Things were different here, much more open. "I think she's just scared. We're so different."

"Diao Chan had watercolor paintings of Zhao Yun naked." Liao chuckled. "They all do. I'm surprised that man can walk with all the women he must have."

Shang felt a little better. At least it was normal for girls to obsess with the great Zhao Yun.

"I think Zhen Ji has some too, but Zhang He stole them."

Shang frowned. That was a touch on the disturbing side.

* * *

"Stop moving." Mulan chided as she tugged on Zhao Yun's hair. Breakfast had quickly turned into a food fight, thanks to the ever so playful chef Ma Chao. Quail eggs, over easy, were now dotted throughout Zhao Yun's hair. Mulan realized it was a lost cause, but it seemed like the most fitting punishment for Ma Chao.

"Just let him dunk his head in the river, it's never coming out that way." Ma Chao grumbled and glared at Zhao Yun. He didn't know what was bothering him more, the jealousy or the desire to smack that euphoric grin off his friends face.

"It won't come out with water either." Mulan replied and flicked a chunk of egg yolk at the pouting cavalryman.

"You should think twice before throwing eggs in someone's hair, Mengqi." Zhao Yun added and wondered, for a brief moment, how ugly this really was going to get. Ma Chao was dangerously competitive and he himself despised losing. All the women in China and they had to fall for the same one.

"Hey Zilong!" Chao eyes twinkled with mischief. "Have you told Mulan about Shing yet?"

Zhao Yun felt his heartbeat stop. How in the world did Chao know?!? "Who?"

"Oh." Chao smiled. "You know, Shing….isn't that what you named your nipple? You're always talking to it about personal matters. I could understand weather and that, but you were talking about knitting too. Maybe you want to ask before piercing it?"

"My nipple?" Zhao Yun asked and suddenly turned red.

Mulan began to laugh. She never realized how ridiculous it really looked to be talking to a guardian who was hiding in your armor. The look on Zhao Yun's face made her laugh more. How could a man be so embarrassed by words! Ma Chao began to reenact a conversation he had overheard and Mulan fell over backwards, laugh so hard that she began to cry.

* * *

"Are you talking to your nipple?"

Shang scrambled to throw his cloak over Mushu and turned to see his new lord looking at him quizzically. "Uh…no..sir. I mean..Lord Cao Cao!"

Mushu grumbled. "Get your rape whistle ready…he's already got nipples on his mind. Poor pretty boy."

Cao Cao looked around. "Did you say something?"

"No?" Shang replied. "Sir!"

"My ex….stalker has apparently stumbled upon your fiancé. It appears that Ma Chao and Zhao Yun are about ready to tear each other's throats out over her. I know you're anxious to get her back, but this is an opportunity like we've never had before. I need your help to drive them to kill each other."

"My help?"

"Yes." Cao Cao smiled. "Within days we will meet Shu in battle. I will ensure that you have a chance to see your precious fiancé and hopefully you will know just what to say to drive her into the arms of Zhao Yun."

"What?"

"You see, Ma Chao is a very hot-headed idiot. The simplest things will set him off and jealousy is perfect. After they eliminate each other I assure you we will deliver her into your arms. Your competition will be eliminated and you'll have your girlfriend back. Shu will crumble; they are nothing without their officers."

"Say YES!" Mushu whispered. "He'll kill you if you don't and making him happy buys us time!"

"Can you upset her enough to send her running to him?" Cao Cao queried.

"Hell yeah!" Mushu exclaimed.

"I mean, " Shang coughed politely, "That is something I can definitely accomplish."

"Excellent." Cao Cao was no longer that surprised that this General was without a command when they found him.


End file.
